Talk:Professor Zündapp
Antagonist? is there some official information that Professor Z is the main antagonist? No! We don't know if he is the antagonist as pixar hasn't confirmed that. So, i think we shouldn't put that yet until more information is released. Endrizzi427 03:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I've removed the category. --Jeff (talk) 04:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey guys I found official information that Professor Z will be the antagonist of Cars 2. It's the Los Angeles Times, to the bottom half of that page. Jeff, (if I may call you by your real name,) the LA Times refers to Professor Z as "Professor Zundapp". Where did you get your information about him being called just "Professor Z"? Also, you forgot to add your signature when you started this topic. --PixarFan 00:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Great find! Thanks for finding it and adding it to the page. :::I saw Professor Z in the Walt Disney official press kit information. But that doesn't mean he won't be referred to as Professor Zundapp. I'm not sure if we have enough information yet to know which way to go, but I'm open to recommendations. :::Yea, not sure why I forgot to add my signature. Just not thinking!! Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Your welcome, I was actually reading the Los Angeles Times the day I received that issue (because I live in LA) and then when I got to the Cars 2 article I was like, "Wow, new information!" So I went on to the LA Times website (weeks after because I kept forgetting to) and looked for the article on their so I could add the reference. I would like him to be referred to as "Professor Zundapp", but there isn't enough information yet which name he will be referred to. Most likely, when Pixar releases an official character image of him, just like they've already released more than 20, whatever the name is on the image will be his official name. If it's different, we'll rename the page. --PixarFan 01:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also, he has pretty much been confirmed as an antagonist, see Grem and Acer's press release. Effluvium 16:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We already put that he's the antagonist of the film on the page, but thanks though. --PixarFan 08:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::My internet stopped working on and off for two months and now it's finally fixed. I just noticed that they finally released an official character image of Professor Zundapp. I guess he'll be officialy known as "Professor Z". --PixarFan 00:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Type of car I think it's quite obvious that this character is a "Trabbi" - a german Trabant, which was very popular in the former GDR. That could also be an allusion to the classic James Bond movies, where often a german got the role of the main antagonist. Drace 01:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Naming I'm a little confused. In the movie the spies always refered to him as Zundapp. However, here he is called Professor Z. Which one is right? I know in the movie the henchmen reffered to him as Professor Z once or twice, but the main charecters always called him by his full name, or "the Professor". So which is correct? (JamesPicard 12:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC)) : Since he is officialy called "Professor Z", I think it should be kept like that.Gray Catbird 19:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Antagonists Should "Professor Z" be categorized into "Antagonists"? I know he's not the first main villain, but he's the second main villain. :No, the category is reserved for the main villains. We're even thinking of renaming the category "Main Villains". Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 02:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC)